creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Red - Red Riding Hood Story
1864: St. Waters Mental Institute: Red McHood was insane, and she knew it. She had been in and out of mental institutes since she was six. She had been in this hell for far too long. The staff were horrible to the patients. The ones who couldn’t walk, would be left in their wheelchairs for days on end. They couldn’t move. It was fear that kept them still. The fear of going to “Room Zero”. Room Zero was a room in which misbehaved patients would enter and never come out. Red had gone in there a few times, but she never remembers what happened. But, she was the only person who actually came out. The staff would also give the hyper patients sleeping pills every day ‘til they overdosed. The male orderlies would beat the patients and do unmentionable stuff to them. Like frontal lobotomies. Red was a good girl, sometimes. However, she would only get slapped from time to time for talking out of place or not taking her medicine. Red will always remember how she ended up there. It was all because of them. The wolf-man and the spirits. Red had had the chore of delivering delicious, mouth-watering goods to her grandmother. Sometimes, mischievous little Red would munch on a few goods and would be chastised by her mother for the crumbs around her mouth when she returned back to the village. Her grandmother would just laugh it off and let Red eat the goods with her. Red’s attire consisted of a red cloak, black slacks, and a clean, pressed, white blouse; her shoes were torn and ratty from walking so much. Red took a small cookie from the tattered basket hidden by a white and red checkered cloth and took small bites. ‘Yummy.’ She thought to herself, smiling. Just a little ways to Grandma’s and she could eat the bread with her and drink some wine. Red would always get a little tipsy when she drank and her grandmother would laugh and start singing music and Red would dance around drunkenly. As Red thought about the memories more and more, the air got colder and colder, and the full moon’s pale blue light was fading and fading. Red shivered and she munched on her cookie. Something seemed wrong. The trees seemed darker and scarier and Red’s white breath was barely visible in front of her own eyes. She felt the presence of another being following close behind, their eyes burning into her back. She panted and walked faster, but the being behind her had sped up as well. Their enormous foot falls made the earth tremble before it. Red was sprinting now, the house was in sight. She could see the smoke from her Grandmother’s fireplace rising from the black stoned chimney. She cheered silently with relief, but the happiness had slowed her down, and claws and the smell of wet dog had embraced Red. She screamed and struggled to get out of its grasp. A paw-like appendage covered Red’s mouth and nose, and she quickly realized she couldn’t breathe. Red’s eyes traveled all around until they reached something. A gruesome sight ‘twas it. Her grandmother’s twisted and mutilated body laid by her well. Her entrails were thrown from here to there. Her skull had been smashed to bits, leaving her grayish brain visible to the outside. Her eyes had been plucked from their sockets and her teeth had been pulled one by one and laid in her puddle of blood. Red was too sad and devastated and shocked to have any emotion. She ended up fainting and the furry beast dragged her body with its salivating jaws. Occasionally it would taste Red, thinking about how it would season up her body and how long he would let her marinate. When Red came to, she was in a dark cave. Immediately, everything came rushing back to her like a hurricane. Her grandmother, the basket, the cookie, and the being that had snatched her up. Red panicked and she started to cry, the hot, salty tears pooled down her cheeks and dripped off her chin. She tried to look around, but all she saw was darkness. She couldn't move her arm or her torso, for there had been bite marks in them. She knew to be brave however and struggled to get up. The blood loss had made her dizzy and pale. She limped around, tripping frequently. She found the wall in the darkness and leaned against it, then she started walking more. She started to see a white light up ahead, and a chanting voice. “Maleficas demonibus malum inmortalibus exi ludere. Adjuvabit tu me hic puer. Tu enim est puella. Qui famem expleat. Ita me iuvent adoraverunt deos malos.” The voice said. Red had not known this language. She, for whatever reason, was nervous of the voice. The light grew bigger and a green hue replaced the warm, yellow light. King, for thy will meet Satan himself face to face.” Red turned around to find the origin of this voice but instead saw another looking at her. It wasn't really that much of a figure. It was a white glowing mass. Red gasped and stumbled to her rump. The white mass hovered over little Red. Red's salty tears streamed over her cheeks again and she whimpered as the mass drew closer. It stopped as it saw her tears. It revealed itself to be a beautiful golden haired woman. Red’s eyes widened in shock, to where they almost bulged out of her skull. The woman wore a white tunic with a harp and right away, Red knew this was a messenger from God; an angel. The woman extended her hand to Red, and she gladly took it. But right as Red took the angel’s hand, a growling noise appeared from behind her. She turned around and a ghastly looking brown wolf stood with its canines bared. The angel stood in front of her and played a chord on the harp and the wolf howled and its ears began to bleed from high frequencies. Clear liquid dripped from its nose; it was its brain fluid. Its howls soon turned to male screams of agony and the fur, claws, and every wolf part had dissolved back into his dry skin. Its blood from the ears, and now the mouth, got tangled and matted into his greasy hair. Then he fell to his knees and fell over, clear liquid and blood wrapped around the cave floor. Red clung to the angel as a blinding white light filled the cave and Red was back home. She had told her mother everything that had happened, but no belief had come to Red. That’s how Red ended up here. She has to go now. The angel wants to play some games with her. Her games usually include eating grandma's bones. Category:Mental Illness Category:Demon/Devil